The Sorcerer
The Sorcerer was a nameless and corrupt magician living in the land of DaventryNarrator (KQ1SCI): Unfortunately, there is nothing in Daventry more dangerous than an angry Sorcerer. Best to avoid the evil magician than do anything that could cause him to retaliate!", "You're free to move about again, but beware of the Sorcerer's return.", and later in Kolyma, where he was known by some as The Enchanter, and enjoyed turning people into frogs and others into snakes. He wears the pointed hat signifying him as a member of the Magician's Guild. Background Legends tale of a Sorcerer who claimed to have cast a spell on Edward's wife allowing her to bear a child. All he asked in return was the Magic Mirror. He hadn't kept his word, and Daventry suffered from a drought because it no longer had the mirror to foretell the future. He later hid the mirror with a dragon in the land. Later on Graham would run into the Sorcerer during his search for the three treasures of Daventry, just north of the Inviting Lake. The sorcerer was out looking to give somebody a bad day. Graham was unable to react in time, the Sorcerer made his mystic signs and shouted his incantations to cast the Paralysis Spell on Graham, the hapless knight was unable to move at all. He was paralyzed. The Sorcerer looked at the result of his work with a knowing smirk, and sneered. He waved and laughed at Graham as he disappeared from sight. Graham was frozen in place for a few minutes.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 24 Graham later recovered the mirror from the sorcerer's dark lair after defeating the dragon with his wits, and the help of a bucket of water, and returned it to Castle Daventry.TFC The evil enchanter had turned Pegasus into a viper when it refused to be his steed. Graham recognized him, and believed him to have even been the same Sorcerer who had turned him to stone back in Daventry. His pointed hat designated him as a member of the Magician's Guild. Follow it he did. North, north, and further north he trekked. There appeared no way across to the mysterious island. What did appear, though, was a sorcerer looking for trouble. Graham encountered the enchanter while traveling near the Poisoned Lake, seeing him out of the corner of his eye. The sorcerer was looking for trouble. The short, robed man was wearing a pointed magician's guild hat. Graham recognized him, thinking he might be the same mage who had temporarily turned him to stone in Daventry the year before, and he wanted no part of more prestidigenous pranks. However, he was protected by the Good Fairy's dust spell which still clung to the king. The sorcerer paid no notice to Graham, who watched the stubby man sniff the air and snort in disgust. Disappearing in a puff of smoke, the sorcerer left Graham alone.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 79 The enchanter later attended Graham's wedding to Valanice at the Monastery of the Blessed Wilbury along with the dragon. Personality and traits The sorcerer exudes mystery and danger, he is a man of few words and many dangerous spells.Narrator (KQ1SCI)Narrator (KQ1AGI) Stopping to talk to the wicked enchanter could be big trouble! The sorcerer is said to only speak in the language of the Mystics.Narrator (KQ1AGI) Although he also seems to know the common language as he stated with a sneer; "Hope no hungry beasts or worse come this way, young fool!". He was also able to speak to and convince Edward and Maylie to part with Merlin's Mirror. However, stopping to talk to the wicked enchanter could often be big trouble. In has an evil gleam in his piercing black eyes, and cannot be harmed, for he is magic! There is nothing that can be done to stop him.Narrator (KQ2):"" His mystical powers can leave a person immobilized and helplessnarrator (KQ1AGI): Be careful! Nearby is a sorcerer. His mystical powers can leave you immobilized and helpless., but by different means. The sorcerer likes to test cast his Paralysis Spell on victims, leaving them exposed to other dangers in the woods of DaventryNarrator (KQ1SCI): "The sorcerer wants to cast his brand-new Paralysis Spell on you.", either to be robbed The Dwarf, mauled by The Wolf, or clobbered by The Ogre. A similar spell also allowed him to turn a person to stone for a short period of time, though in this form the person was relatively safe from harm, but still helpless (others did pose any threat, and the victim was simply ignored). He later added the shape-changing enchantments to his repertoire, turning people into frogs. This spell however was permanent. He is not known to have any social redeemable qualities, but is said to make great frog legs from those he enchanted. Titles *The Enchanter *The Sorcerer *The Wizard Notes *In the original KQ1, the magic shield will protect you from the sorcerer.Narrator (KQ1AGI): The magic shield will protect you from this dangerous sorcerer." *In KQ1 for the Sega Master System, the character is known as the 'the wizard' or the 'wicked wizard'. The wizard is capable of casting his spell from across the screen. Behind the scenes This character is listed as the "enchanter" in the King's Quest Companion or the Sorcerer (in the maps section), and 'The Enchanter' in the official KQ2 hintbook. This character is described as the "enchanter", the/an "evil enchanter"Narrator (KQ2): "You have run into an evil enchanter! Let's hope the fairy's spell works!" or as the "wicked enchanter" in game. Pegasus refers to the "evil enchanter". This character or characters uses the same sprite in both KQ1 and KQ2 in the AGI versions. Though given an updated, but different sprite in the SCI remake, and the SMS port where he is known more as the 'wizard' or 'wicked wizard' in game. According to information in King's Quest Companion, 2nd Edition, the enchanter may be the same wizard who stole Merlin's Mirror. It may even be the wizard Manannan, the brother of Hagatha. He is known for wearing the pointed hat, and being a member of the Magician's Guild. If so it might further explain his reasons for kidnapping Alexander. In KQ1, the Sorcerer could be referred to as an "enchanter" in the parser, it was one of the few character specific terms in the game. Which could be another tie between the two characters. In KQ2 this character can be referred to as a "wizard" in the parser (although "sorcerer" does not work). "Wizard" is one of the few character specific terms for the character recognized in the game. In KQC, the evil enchanter is described as 'the sorcerer', and also mentioned several times to be a sorcerer. The maps also list the character as the 'Sorcerer'. A funny bonus question in the KQ2 hintbook asks, "Does the evil enchanter have any redeeming social value whatsoever" to which the reply is, "No, but he makes great frog legs". As hinted in the King's Quest Companion, mainly 1st and 2nd Edition, this character is apparently seen in KQ2, and may also possibly be Manannan, the brother of Hagatha, as all three characters are noted for wearing the pointed hat and being members of the Magician's Guild. If so this may further explain his reasons for kidnapping Alexander (avenging the loss of the mirror, and his sister loss of Valanice, and Graham disenchanting Pegasus). In the original King's Quest AGI, the character may be referred to as the "enchanter" in the parser. It is one of the few character specific terms that can be used to look at the character. Further evidence that the sorcerer and enchanter are the same being. (in the remake the parser only understands 'sorcerer' or 'man') While treated as just a generic "sorcerer" in KQ1AGI and to some extent in KQ1SCI, the character's title is capitalized a few times in remake as "a Sorcerer", or "the Sorcerer". He is also described as a "magician". In the King's Quest Companion he is also referred to as a mage. The hints section refers to him as the Sorcerer. The KQ2 maps section also refers to the Enchanter as the Sorcerer further suggesting that the character in KQ1AGI and KQ2 are the same. The sorcerer is mentioned in The Floating Castle, in regards to his hiding the Magic Mirror guarded by his beast inside a cave within Daventry. The Enchanter (unofficial) The Enchanter appears in the fan game, King's Quest 2: Romancing the Stones, see Evil Enchanter (unofficial), as a separate character than the Sorcerer. References Gallery File:SorcererEnchanterKQ1&2.jpg|Sorcerer (KQ1AGI) Image:WizardKQ1SMS.png|thumb]] Image:Thesorcerer.PNG|Sorcerer (KQ1SCI) File:SorcererKQ1SMS (cover).jpg Behind the scenes References Category:Sorcerers Category:Enchanters Category:Magicians Category:Characters (KQ1) Category:Characters (KQ2) Category:Wizards Category:mages Category:Mystics Category:Villains Category:Characters (KQ1SMS)